After the War - Solangelo
by SolangeloForLife
Summary: This story is set after the war with all the original seven. Yes, Leo is back! And Calypso! This story is about how Nico and Will both like each other but neither knows that the other likes them. However Jason plans to get them dating! Rated M cos I'm paranoid and because of some language but I'm sure you're safe! Credit to Rick Riordan for the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hazel couldn't help smiling as she looked over at Will Solace and her brother, Nico di Angelo, sitting on a bench in the pavilion, chatting and laughing. It was the first time Hazel had seen Nico smile for months. "Hey." Hazel nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her. She spun around. "Jason! Don't creep up on me like that!" Jason smiled and held up his hands. "I take it you're birdwatching as well?" he asked. Hazel tilted her head to one side, confused. "Birdwatching?" Jason gestured to Nico and Will sitting on the bench and raised his eyebrows. "Lovebirds? Lovebird-watching? Birdwatching? Get it? Ah, never mind. The point is, just look at those two! I haven't seen Nico laugh in forever! It's obvious they like each other." Hazel nodded, considering the possibility. "I suppose… We just need to get them to realise each other's feelings." Jason grinned, like he already had a solution to the problem. "I've got it covered. Emergency meeting in my cabin!"

When everyone was there, Annabeth spoke up. "Well, Jason? What's this all about?" Jason grinned. "Mission Solangelo!" Percy leapt up into the air in excitement. "YES!" He and Jason did their signature handshake. Piper shook her head, mystified. "What the heck is Solangelo?" Percy answered, even though the question had been aimed at Jason. "Me and Jason have been planning this for months! Well, technically a few days… But basically, Mission Solangelo is a plan we made to get Will and Nico together. I mean, just look at them! It's obvious they were made for each other!" Frank smiled, warming up to the idea. Leo, meanwhile, looked hurt. "Aww, c'mon! you guys have been plotting stuff without me?" Everyone ignored him, except his girlfriend Calypso, who hit him gently on the arm. "So, what's the plan, Sparky?" Piper asked. Jason stuck his tongue out at her before replying. "Well, you see, this is what we do…

 **Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic! I'm pretty proud of it, but if you don't think it's that great, please don't judge, just review and tell me what I can do better next time! Sorry it's short, but trust me, things WILL get better in the next chapter! (No pun intended…) Anyway, thanks for reading, and until next time! It might be a while until I upload, but I'll try to get it done as fast as possible! If you think I'm taking too long, just please remind me and don't get angry! So until next time, my little humans! (At least I THINK you're human…) XP**


	2. Chapter 2

As Nico sat on the bench with Will, he noticed Hazel watching them, a smile on her face. Jason popped up behind her and they had a short conversation, during which Hazel nodded and Jason grinned, and then they ran off to Jason's cabin, picking up Piper and Annabeth along the way. Nico had a feeling they were talking about him and Will. He scowled. It was none of their business who he hung out with! Anyway, even if Nico DID have a small, teensy, little crush on Will, it was impossible that Will would like him back. Who in their right mind even wanted to be FRIENDS with a son of Hades? He was sure that the only reason Will stuck around was to make sure that Nico didn't kill himself with his Underworld-y powers. And Nico DEFINITELY didn't like Will in that way, even though when he saw Percy and Annabeth walked past, laughing and kissing, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy. Why couldn't he and Will share that bond? Nico mentally slapped himself. _Stop being so stupid!_ Nico couldn't help but picture him and Will alone in the Hades cabin, their lips crashing into each other's and his tongue entering Nico's mouth… "Nico? You okay?" Will's concerned voice snapped him out of his daydream. Nico turned bright red and jumped up like a bee had stung him. "Uhh… Yeah, I'm fine… I've just got to – uh – go?" He sprinted out of the pavilion and crashed right into Jason. Jason laughed. "What's up, Nico? Why're you blushing?" Jason's face suddenly turned serious and his voice excited. "Did Will kiss you?" He whispered. Nico punched Jason in the stomach. "What the fuck, Jason!" he whisper-yelled angrily. "Of course not! Why the fuck would you think that?" Jason held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry… It's just that it's pretty obvious that you like him, and that he likes you. So I just wondered if-" "Fuck off, Jason," Nico said loudly, and he stormed off towards the Hades cabin, angrily brushing tears from his eyes. Jason shouted after him, "Neeks, wait up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Wait!" Nico ignored him and slammed the door of his cabin. He collapsed onto his bed and curled into a ball, crying. _Why_ did Jason have to say that? What reason did Will have to like him? Why would _anyone_ like him?

After Zeus knows how long, he heard a gentle knock on the door. "Nico? Can I come in?" It was Jason. Nico didn't reply, but Jason came in anyway. He walked over to Nico's bed and sat down next to him. "Look Nico, I'm really sorry. It's just that-" Nico pointedly rolled over, away from Jason. He heard Jason sigh, and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Looks, Neeks, I won't talk about it if you don't want to, but-" "I don't want to," Nico said stubbornly. Another sigh from Jason. Then silence. After a while, Jason said, "You really like him, don't you?" Nico gave a small nod. After another long silence, Jason stood up and left.

 **Hi! Sorry that I haven't posted in literally forever, and for the kinda crappy ending just now, but hope you enjoy! I promise I'll try to publish the next chapter soon!**


End file.
